


Crash

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [30]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “How many do we have injured in this car?”
Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	Crash

Dongmin was exhausted; he’d been on set all day for what he hoped would be his last day of filming for his latest drama, after being up late the night before working on learning the choreography for Astro’s next comeback.Dongmin had been running back and forth between the drama and comeback preparations for weeks already - the songs were recorded, the video was filmed, and they were working on performances for their B-track and perfecting the choreography for their title track’s stage.It was probably the hardest set of comeback preparations Dongmin had ever pushed through, and at that point he was thankful that he had a week of _only_ having to work on the group’s comeback.

“Don’t forget to wash your face well tonight… you have a photoshoot in a few days for that cosmetics CF…”Dongmin sighed as Hyeonwoo, the manager that had accompanied him to set that day, reminded him that he still had commitments outside of Astro before they actually released their new album.

“It’s not going to help the dark circles I’m probably starting to get,” Dongmin commented, leaning his head back against his seat in the van.“Why did the company think it was a good idea to schedule everything at the same time, again?”

“This was the only timing that worked before Binnie leaves for _Law of the Jungle_ ,” the manager replied.Dongmin nodded, closing his eyes to try and get at least a little bit of rest before they arrived back at the company building for him to join the rest of his members for the last hour or so of dance practice.He’d forgotten that Moonbin would be the third member of their group to make an appearance on the show, and that he would be leaving in just under two months.“I’ll talk to the company tomorrow about making sure you get a break for a few days after promotions end.”

“Thank you, _hyung_ ,” Dongmin replied.He really was thankful for Hyeonwoo; the older man was kind to all of the members of Astro, unlike some Idol managers he had seen other groups deal with, and Hyeonwoo always did his best to make sure that their needs were met while still getting the six of them to and from their scheduled activities on time.Hyeonwoo understood that they were all humans, not robots, and that they needed him to care for them just as much as they sometimes needed him to take charge and tell them exactly what to do.

There was a loud sound of crunching metal, and Dongmin felt the air being forced out of his lungs as his body was thrown into the seatbelt before being thrown back into his seat.It took him a moment to register what was happening as Dongmin finally managed to get air back into his lungs, opening his eyes and trying to figure out what he needed to do in that moment.

Dongmin fumbled with his seatbelt, trying his best to get himself out of the mangled wreckage of the vehicle despite his shaking hands.“ _Hyung_?” Dongmin asked, “ _Hyung_ , are you okay?”Hyeonwoo groaned, but otherwise didn’t respond.Dongmin’s seatbelt was stuck in the locked position, meaning there was no way he could do anything for the older man in that moment; there was no way he could even try to get out of his seat

Dongmin could see people outside of the vehicle trying to get in, struggling to try and break through the locked doors so that they could get to the people inside.Dongmin barely had a chance to react to the fact that they were busting the glass in the front door before someone had managed to get an arm in and the front door unlocked.“Don’t move… help is already on the way,” a man commented, as he climbed in the front seat and moved to unlock the rear door.

“You need to get my manager out first… I think he’s really hurt…” Dongmin began, as someone else moved into the back seat with him.The first man moved towards Hyeonwoo, while the newcomer moved to the seat directly behind Dongmin to hold his head still.“I’m fine… please, worry about Hyeonwoo- _hyung_ …”

“You could have a spinal cord injury, and we need to keep you still,” the second person that had joined them in the van replied.“Help is on the way, okay… just try to stay calm.”

The wait for an ambulance gave Dongmin a chance to actually realize that he probably _wasn’t_ as fine as he’d originally thought.Dongmin’s chest and hips hurt from slamming into the seat belt, and he could feel pain radiating out from his left ankle.The chill of the night was starting to seep into the vehicle, and Dongmin felt himself shivering despite the pain.“It’s so cold…” Dongmin commented, as he finally saw the flashing lights of some kind of emergency vehicle bouncing off the buildings around them.

“Just stay with me, okay?Stay awake,” the person sitting behind him commented.

“How many do we have injured in this car?”Dongmin felt someone taking his wrist, checking his pulse.

“Two… the driver and one passenger here,” the guy behind Dongmin replied. 

“Can you tell me your name?” a voice asked, as someone shone a light in his eyes.

“Lee Dongmin.My birthday is March 30th, 1997.I didn’t hit my head or pass out or anything like that,” Dongmin replied.

“That’s good… can you tell me what hurts?”

“My chest is sore… and my left ankle really hurts,” Dongmin admitted.“My manager is really hurt… he hasn’t been conscious since the accident.”

“I think it’s going to be easier to get you first,” the man’s voice commented.“First thing we need to do is stabilize your neck with a plastic collar.It’s really important that you stay as still as possible.Let us do all of the work.”

The collar was uncomfortable, but Dongmin understood why it was necessary as the paramedics worked to start the process of extracting him from the vehicle without potentially hurting him further.Dongmin did his best to stay still and answer their questions, until the group of first responders were trying to lift him onto the backboard to get him out of the vehicle.The movement sent pain shooting through his left leg, and Dongmin couldn’t help crying out in pain.

“ _Aish_ … it’s his foot…” someone commented. 

“We’re going to have to get the driver out first… passenger’s foot is stuck, and we can’t move the seat until the driver is out…” another voice replied.

“Okay… let’s get the roof off!”

Dongmin didn’t fully understand what was going on as people moved around him, completely covering him with a heavy blanket even as someone continued to hold his head completely still.“What’s going on?” Dongmin asked, thankful that he at least wasn’t alone under the blanket.

“In order to get your manager out without having to move you, they’re going to cut the roof off the van.Once your manager is out, they’ll be able to move the driver’s seat and release your foot so that we can get you out of the van, too,” the person replied.“Just stay still for us, okay?You’re doing really well, and we’re going to get you out of here as quickly as we can.”

“Is it broken?” Dongmin asked, trying to keep his mind off the horrible crunching noises that were starting on the other side of the blanket.“My foot… how bad is it?”

“I don’t know… it could just be stuck, or there could be serious damage,” the person replied.“What I do know is that once your foot is free, we’ll splint it to hold it still until they’re able to take x-rays and determine whether or not anything is broken.”

***

Dongmin smiled as he felt someone stroking a hand through his hair and squeezing his hand gently.“He’s really okay, _hyung_?”Dongmin recognized Sanha’s voice immediately, turning towards the sound of the younger man’s voice.

“He’s going to be fine… he won’t be able to dance for a while, but he only has a broken ankle,” Jinwoo’s voice replied.Dongmin felt someone climbing into the bed with him, wrapping their arms around his torso and hugging him gently.“ _Yah_ , be careful… he’s bruised from the seatbelt…”

“’S fine,” Dongmin muttered, opening his eyes and moving an arm around Sanha’s shoulders with a smile.“He’s not hurting me…”

“How are you feeling?” Myungjun asked from nearby.As Dongmin looked up, he could see that all of his members were in various places around the room and he couldn’t help smiling at them.

“I’m okay… just tired.I don’t really feel much of anything right now,” he replied.Sanha moved to rest his head on Dongmin’s chest, which made Dongmin wince slightly as the younger man’s head rested against the bruises he’d gotten from his seatbelt.“Okay, maybe a little sore…”

“Sorry, _hyung_ ,” Sanha replied, moving away from the bruising that he’d accidentally pressed against.

“It’s okay…” Dongmin replied, shaking his head.“Slight downside of being a good kid and wearing my seatbelt every time we get in a car.”

“I’m just glad you were wearing it,” Jinwoo commented.“I don’t even want to think about what might have happened to you if you hadn’t been buckled…”

Dongmin nodded, squeezing Jinwoo’s hand back.“Has the company made a statement yet?About the accident?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Moonbin commented, holding up his phone.“Dispatch has photos of the scene, but it looks like they just missed the ambulances leaving.”

“And manager- _hyung_?” Dongmin asked softly.The last time he’d seen their manager, the man was still unconscious and being pulled out of the wreckage of their totaled van.Dongmin really wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to know just how serious the man’s injuries actually were.

“Hyeonwoo- _hyung_ is in the ICU… he has some pretty serious injuries, but they expect him to live,” Jinwoo replied.“His back is broken… until he wakes up, they won’t know if _hyung_ ’sgoing to be able to walk again or not…”

Dongmin nodded slowly, feeling guilty that one of the men that had been taking care of them for years might never be able to work with them again.“Hey… it isn’t your fault…” Myungjun commented softly, stroking Dongmin’s hair softly.“You didn’t cause the accident…”

“But _hyung_ wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for my acting career…” Dongmin replied, shaking his head slowly.“Neither one of us would have been in the van at that moment, if it wasn’t for my acting career…”

“ _Yah_ … don’t blame yourself, _hyung_ ,” Minhyuk commented, shaking his head.“None of this is your doing… the guy who hit the two of you was drunk, and it’s a miracle that no one was killed.I don’t know how much you were able to see, _hyung_ , but the photos are horrible…”

Dongmin closed his eyes, leaning into Sanha’s side.“I don’t know that I want to see them…” he began, shaking his head slightly.“I don’t think I want to know…”

“We should let you get some rest,” Jinwoo commented.“Visiting hours are over, anyway… Jeongmin- _hyung_ talked the nurses into letting the rest of us back in here for a few minutes, but we need to go so that you can get some sleep before your surgery in the morning.”

“I don’t want you all to leave…” Dongmin began, shaking his head.“I don’t know that I want to be alone…”

“You need your rest, Minnie,” Jinwoo began.

“I’ll stay,” Moonbin replied softly.Dongmin turned his head towards the younger man, smiling at his friend.“It’ll be better if there’s someone here with him, in case he needs anything during the night.”

Dongmin could hear Jinwoo sigh, as their leader closed his eyes.“We have so much to do…”

“I know the dances better than you or Myungjun- _hyung_ do, _hyung_ ,” Moonbin replied.“Minhyuk- _ah_ is better at cleaning dances than I am.I’m probably the best person to stay with him other than his parents… and one of us _should_ stay with him until they can get here.”

“Okay… you’re right, you’re our best option right now,” Jinwoo replied.“Just… both of you need to try to sleep.Tomorrow is going to be rough in more ways than one.It’ll be easier if you’ve managed to get some sleep.”

“I won’t keep him up,” Dongmin replied, shaking his head.“I just don’t want to be alone… I’ll sleep better with someone else here.”

The rest of the group left shortly after that, leaving Dongmin and Moonbin alone.“Is there anything you need, before we go to sleep?” Moonbin asked softly, perching himself on the side of the bed without actually getting too close to Dongmin.“I could get you something to eat…”

“It’s after midnight… I can’t have anything to eat or drink again until after surgery tomorrow,” Dongmin replied, shaking his head.“I want to just get this all over with as quickly as possible - the sooner they fix my ankle, the sooner I’ll be able to start physical therapy and get back to work.”

“ _Yah_ … you don’t need to worry about all of that right now,” Moonbin began.

“It’s my career, Binnie… it’s _our_ careers,” Dongmin replied.“I know that Astro would be able to continue without me.But I love performing.And you’re my friends… my brothers.As much as I enjoy acting, I want to be on stage with all of you even more.Astro means more to me than my acting career…”

“And you’ll be back to both in no time, _hyung_ ,” Moonbin replied, taking Dongmin’s hand and squeezing it.“You just need to give yourself time… Aroha will understand, and they’ll want you to take the time you need to rest so that you can heal properly.They’ll be thrilled just to have you back with us in a few months, once you’ve healed.”

Dongmin nodded slowly, suddenly realizing just how lucky he had gotten.The wave of emotions that hit him came on so suddenly, Dongmin didn’t even realize that he was crying until Moonbin moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.“It’s okay… you’re allowed to cry, _hyung_.”

Dongmin reached up, using the edge of his sheets to wipe away the tears.“I don’t know why I’m crying…” Dongmin began.

“Because you’ve been through something traumatic,” Moonbin replied softly.“It’s okay to cry, _hyung_.You have every right to be upset, after what you’ve been through in the past few hours.It must have been terrifying…”

“I don’t…” Dongmin began, shaking his head slowly.“I couldn’t get out, Binnie… the seatbelt was stuck, and I couldn’t even move… I couldn’t get to Hyeonwoo- _hyung_ to see if he was okay or not.”Dongmin leaned into the younger man’s side, closing his eyes.“I don’t… if he hadn’t survived, too…”

“He’s alive,” Moonbin reassured, when Dongmin’s voice faltered.Moonbin stroked a hand through Dongmin’s hair, trying to comfort him as best he could.“No one died, and you’re going to heal up just fine and be back to work in no time.” 

Dongmin closed his eyes, letting himself cry against Moonbin’s shoulder until he was out of tears and too exhausted to even move.“Sleep, _hyung_.I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
